


The Temple of Kin

by KiranInBlue



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/pseuds/KiranInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in diplomatic discussions with an alien planet, Picard and Data are invited to take part in a ritual designed to help them acknowledge the bonds between them. (Picard & Data father/son relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temple of Kin

“ _Captain’s log, Stardate 46772.3. We are on the planet Helleiras to engage in diplomatic talks regarding the expansion of the trade agreement currently existing between the Helleirans and the Federation. So far, discussions have been productive, and we are currently in a recess for the remainder of the day. In a show of friendship, the Helleirians have invited myself and a number of the Enterprise crew on a tour of several important cultural sites, which we have accepted.”_

“This is a magnificent temple,” Picard remarked, using one hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the double-sun. “Superb craftsmanship. How old did you say this temple was?”

“Over two millennia, sir,” replied their guide, a slightly short humanoid with slanting pupils and bluish skin.

“It is certainly well-maintained,” Data commented.

Their guide made a pleasant chirping noise.

The Temple of Kin rose tall and proud from the mountain plateau on which it’d been built, bleached white by the glare of the afternoon sun. It was built from light gray marble and adorned with dark silver structures; stone Helleirans danced along the edges, and the archways displayed dark, sprawling lettering.

It was the fifth temple they had seen that day, and like the other four, it represented one of the societal bonds the telepathic Helleirians held sacred; they had already seen the Temple of Friendship, the Temple of the Lovers, the Temple of the Leader, and the Temple of Teachers. But unlike the other four temples, this one was twice as big and three times more ornate, with at least a hundred devoted disciples milling about the entryways.

“You have clearly gone to a great deal of effort to build and maintain this remarkable temple,” Picard said. “Would you say that it is the most important of the temples we have seen so far?”

Their guide hummed in thought for a moment. “Most important? Hmmmno. Each temple and its bond are invaluable. But most treasured, you might say, hmmmyes.”

“Very beautiful,” Troi offered tiredly.

Both she and Worf had also been members of the team invited on the tour, and while they had certainly appreciated the early temples with considerable interest, the countless hours in the hot sun had significantly diminished their enthusiasm. If only they had been allowed to enter the temples, she thought wistfully. They might have escaped the sun for at least a little time, and she might have enjoyed the tour more. But only the disciples and those they personally selected could enter the temples, and thus they were stuck in the bright sunlight, examining the impressive temples from the outside. Picard and Data, of course, showed no signs of dulling interest.

Their guide led them around the perimeter of the structure, pointing out particular artifacts and decorations and describing their history and cultural significance. Picard and Data kept up a steady stream of questions, while Troi and Worf trailed wearily behind. The guide did not seem perturbed by their silence, however, and eagerly answered as many questions of Picard and Data’s questions as possible.  

As they rounded the far corner of the temple, stepping into one of the blessed expanses of shade cast by the building, the guide pointed out a large, less-adorned side structure.

“This is the quarters of the disciples of Kin,” he explained. “It is the largest of the disciple structure of all the temples, as most disciples live here with their entire families. About one hundred thousand individuals call this temple home.”

Data immediately launched into an exhaustive interview regarding the culture of families in the temple, the schooling and worship of the children, and of alternate life choices of those growing up in the temple. The guide answered happily, clearly gratified by Data’s apparent interest.

Troi, thinking longingly of cool air and iced water, gazed up at the disciples’ home. Young children in soft blue tunics somewhat like understated versions of the more adorned ones the disciples wore played some sort of chase game in the grass, while a few older inhabitants watched them from the entry way. Most were fixated intently on the children, but Troi noticed several curiously watching their tour group.

As she looked on, one of the disciples staring at them suddenly turned and disappeared into the building. A few minutes later, he returned, this time trailed by an elderly woman in elegant violet robes. The two conversed in hushed tones for a moment, and then purposefully started towards the little tour group.

Troi glanced at the others. They had not noticed the two disciples now moving towards them.

“A few of our children choose to move beyond the lands of the Temple of Kin,” the guide was saying. “But not very many. Most prefer to remain with the chosen path of the family…”

The disciples were quite close now, and several others were following curiously behind the elderly lady, as if sensing that something interesting was about to happen.

“Captain,” Troi said, breaking into the guide’s ramble. “Excuse me, but it appears we have company.”

The group turned as one.

Behind her, Troi heard the guide let out a sudden puff of breath, as if in surprise. “The Mother,” he said, in a low, hushed voice.

The woman blinked slowly. “Greetings, visitors,” she said. “I am Kaniye, mother of Jillo.”

“And I am Jillo, son of Kaniye,” said the other disciple.

“Erm, greetings,” Picard returned diplomatically. “I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the USS Enterprise.”

The two fixed him with a steady, expectant gaze. Behind him, the guide whispered urgently: “On the grounds of the Temple of Kin, we introduce ourselves by our relation to nearest living kin.”

“Ah,” Picard said, amending quickly. “I mean, I am Jean-Luc Picard . . . ah . . . brother of Robert Picard.”

But to Troi’s surprise, rather than being appeased by this, if anything, the two disciples looked even more displeased. A wave of unhappiness grew from them, momentarily swamping Troi in concern and disappointment. Before she could say anything, the two had turned to Data.

“And who are you?” Kaniye asked.

“I am Lieutenant Commander Data, brother of Lore.”

Kaniye darkened. “Indeed they do not know,” she said to herself. “They do not know.” Beside her, Jillo blinked in agreement, his gaze flickering uneasily between Picard and Data.

Picard smiled diplomatically. “I apologize. What is it that we don’t know?”

Kaniye looked up at him again. The dark scowl had drained from her expression, replaced by a small, mask-like smile. The darkness was still there in her mind, but it felt almost like . . . matronly concern, if Troi was to put a word to it. Kaniye chirped pleasantly. “You have been chosen.”

Again, the guide let out a sudden breath as if in surprise, and when Troi turned to glance at him, she saw his eyes were wide, and she could just barely make out the sounds of the excited hum emanating from his throat. She inhaled sharply; clearly, whatever was going on was significant to the Helleirian people.

“Chosen?” Picard echoed.

“Yes. If you would agree, we would like for you participate in a ritual of our people, which we call the Mountain Journey.”

The guide’s ears were twitching rapidly now, and in Troi’s mind, she could feel his telepathic hum of childlike excitement. Despite herself, she found herself grinning and eagerly anticipating . . . _what_ , she wasn’t exactly sure.

“Ah… erm, what, exactly, would this ritual entail?” Picard asked. “What do you need from us?”

“Nothing more than a few hours of your time,” Kaniye assured him. “Would you agree to participate?”

Picard glanced over meaningfully at the guide, who spoke up at once: “Oh, it is an honor, sir! An opportunity of a lifetime! Oh, you must!” Picard nodded shortly in acknowledgment, then looked to Troi.

“I sense only excitement in these people, Captain,” Troi offered. “And, ah… a certain amount of concern for our well-being. I think the ritual would be most safe, and most likely a positive experience.”

Picard turned back to Kaniye. “In that case,” he said, with his small smile. “I would be delighted.”

“Wonderful,” Kaniye said with a slow blink. Then four other disciples stepped close from the small gaggle of onlookers, and inclined their heads politely to the group. “These guides will lead each of you to your place in the Journey,” she said. “Please follow them.”

One of the four stepped forward and touched Troi’s elbow lightly. This one was a small woman with large, deep blue eyes and long, braided hair that touched her waist. She smiled faintly. “Troi. Please follow.” There was a brush of friendship at the corner of Troi’s mind, and she found herself smiling.

“Of couse.”

Each of the other away team members was chosen by the disciples.

“Will you be joining us?” Picard asked their original guide, as a young boy held onto his wrist.  

Their guide smiled and shook his head. “Hmmmno. Only the chosen may enter the Temple. I am not chosen. You are.”

As if on cue, the four disciples turned towards the enormous, elaborate Temple standing high before them, and began to lead the away team into the sacred entrance. 


End file.
